


The new kid

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: It's an odd story





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like really pretty odd

It's the first day back at school, and there's a new kid in Dean's class;

Dean walks over to introduce himself to the shorter dark haired boy, 

"Umm hi there." He says, the boy turns around to see him.  "Umm hi there I'm.. I'm Cas" Dean looks at him quietly. 

"Um my names Dean. " He says slowly allowing himself to,  look cas up and down 

"So umm,  where are you from cas?" Dean asks,  pulling a hand through his hair. 

Cas replies with a slight shrug of his shoulders, Dean looks at him,  and questions.  "How do you not know where your from? " Cas looks up at Deans eyes glistening like emeralds upon his freckled face.

Cas let's out a short breath, looks down to his hands, and says"well I was.... I was orphaned at a young age, I never really learned anything about myself apart from my name being castiel"

dean stares into cas' blue eyes and questions "I thought your name was cas?" 

Cas nods "well that's what people call me now"

Dean except that he doesn't get called his first name anymore

Dean looks at cas' almost sapphire eyes and smiles, cas looks up at dean and grins "so dean, how old are you?"

Dean stands there looking at cas and slowly responds"I'm thirteen tomorrow.. Cas do you wanna come to my party?" Cas looks at dean in shock, somebody wants him to be at their party "umm yea, where is it?"

Dean takes a minute to shove his hand in his pockets pulling out a small piece of paper"this is my address, we're having it at my house"

Cas looks at the paper and smiles "okay then dean, what time is it?"dean replied almost instantly " Umm it's tomorrow at three pm"

Cas takes the paper and hides it in the pocket of his coat. 

Dean sits down at the desk next to cas and reaches a hand out to him, cas takes deans hand and smiles down at his feet, cas can feel deans eyes on him as his face turns red, dean chuckled.. 

"Do you have any friends?" Dean asks as cas looks towards him "well not really" Cas responds "well you... You can be my friend" Dean says while staring at cas' bright red face. 

Cas shoots up and smiles nervously "really" Dean nods at him. 

The bell goes and the boys release their grasp of each other's hands. 

It was after school and dean was home now, ranting to his little brother Sammy about cas and his big blue eyes

"Dean do you like this cas?" Sam asks"of course I.."dean cuts himself off " Yeah"he responds nervously...


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day,  school had just finished 

Cas got home and was panicking what should he wear, he pondered for moments until he decided 

He pulls a small trench coat along with a white shirts and dress pants 

He changes into them feeling he was missing something, he looks in his closet and yanks out a dark navy blue tie 

He goes to his brother gabriel to ask him to help him with it 

It was now 3 o'clock, cas had an hour to get himself to deans house. 

His house didn't have a car or anything so he got Gabriel to walk him there. 

They got there about 10 minutes early but cas didn't care he knocked on the door and waited with gabe. 

A moment later dean's brother Sam opened the door "oh so your this cas I'm hear too much about" He stares at cas and nods letting him in"and who's this?"he says looking up at Gabriel

Cas stuttered"oh this is my brother, he walked up with me"Sam nods calling for dean

Now dean stands in the doorway smiling, Sam stands asking dean "is cas' brother allowed in?", dean looks up at Gabriel and responds" Sure"

Gabriel walks in, looking around and asks"umm should I go sit in the lounge or somthing?" Dean nods, 

Gabriel walks Into the lounge and sits down on the couch, Sam walks through to talk to Gabe as if he wanted to be friends with him 

Meanwhile

Dean and cas head upstairs to Dean's room, dean shows cas all his toys. 

Waiting for other guest to arrive dean thinks nobody will show up. 

Cas looks up at dean and pulls a small pot out of his pocket, slowly passing it to him"I got you a present, I wasn't sure what you like so I got you this" Dean takes the pot and smiles "can I open it now?" Cas nods 

 

Dean opens the pots inside laid a small toy bee, he looks up at Cas and smiles "I love it cas" Cas blushed at the thought dean liked something he had given him. 

Dean lunges to Cas and hugs him, cas hugs him back, curling his fingers into deans shirt, dean pulls back from the hug and looks down at cas who was now splayed across the floor, "cas..  I like you you're ok" Cas lays blushing, smiling up at him. 

Dean pulls himself off of the ground, off of cas 

"Yeah I like you too dean" Cas says, smiling uncontrollably, dean now towering over cas.  
Cas Sat thinking this couldn't be happening. 

Cas stood up and pulled dean to him, "can I... Dean can I kiss you?" Dean looks into cas' eyes and whispers "yes " Into his ear. 

Cas pulls dean closer, leaving no space between them, cas puts a hand on the back of Dean's neck and pulls his head closer, 

They bring there lips together slowly..  

The two slowly walk down stairs one after the other

Dean walks into the lounge where sammy and Gabriel are still talking 

Gabriel looks over at cas "hmm you good there kiddo?" Cas nods timidly 

Dean looks at Sam, Sam looks confused, "umm excuse us a minute"  
Sam walks over to dean, and pulls him into the hallway

"What did you do dean, you've got that look on your face like your guilty or somthing" Dean darts his eyes around"umm I've done nothing, what do you mean"

"Dean, your doing that thing with your eyes, your lying" Dean at Sam 

"Ok, ok i'll tell you later ok Sammy" 

Dean walks back into the room 

Cas looks up from the floor and looks up at dean and smiles "i guess nobody else coming?"

Dean frowns "I guess your right cas"

Sam walks in and stands by the door and smiles looking at Gabriel 

Gabriel smiles back at the your one"hey, you good there Sammy?" Sam looks down at the floor and giggles"yeah I'm good"

Dean can feel that Sam might have a slightest crush on Gabriel, he smirks. 

"So...cas what's your last name?" Cas looks over at dean "umm it's Novak" Dean mutters to himself "hmm Castiel Novak" Cas hears this and blushes a little. 

Gabriel looks down at cas, guessing somthing had happened between him and dean, he doesn't mind this he's fine with his little brother making friends

Cas walks over to the door where dean and Sam where, he stared at Gabriel, "hey Gabe do you wanna come upstairs with us?" 

Gabe shakes his head"I think I will stay down here" Sam frowns at that, the three younger boys raced upstairs, castiel letting dean win and Sam slipped by the bottom leaving a mark on his arm. 

When they got upstairs cas smiled at dean, Sam not noticing this action, dean leads them back to his room, walking back in cas notices the bee he gave dean placed on a shelf above the bed. 

He smiles at it, dean looks over at cas noticeing that saw his bee hidden on the shelf. 

Sam looks at the two, cas and dean were blushing at each other and staring into each other's gem like eyes. 

Sam feels like teasing them but he's more mature than that. 

Sam goes out to his room for a nap, leaving cas and dean alone

Cas and dean sit on the floor and stare at eachother,  cas leans over to hug dean as they had earlier but dean has other ideas, he pulls Cas onto his lap 

Cas sits there staring at dean, cas sees what dean is trying to do and he throws a leg over Dean's lap and wraps his arms around his neck and leans his head into his neck, 

Dean looks down at cas, he runs hand over the back of his head, clenching on the short hairs, 

Cas lifts his head and presses his nose against Dean's, dean shoves forwards open mouthed, he sticks his tongue in to cas' mouth

Cas responds by slowly slipping his hand down dean back. 

Dean flinches as he feels cas' hand sliding down toward his hips

Cas almost melts into dean when he hears foot steps, he throws himself off of dean and sits on the floor next to him, cas' hand still caught around Dean's waist, he yanks it away as the door opens 

Gabe opens the door slowly making sure it was the right room "so deano where's your lil bro?".

"Oh he's... He's gone for a nap I think?,I will go check for you" Dean pushes himself up and rushes to check on Sammy 

He walks into Sam's room, switched on the light and there he was Sam splayed across his bed limbs in all directions, dean walks over and pulls a blanket to cover him "bye bitch"

Dean walks to the door about to turn the light off when he hears a faint voice"bye jerk" From Sam 

Dean chuckles and turns the light off, slowly closed the door and slipped back to his room where cas and Gabe were. 

Gabe stands looking at dean "so what's going on?"" He's.. Asleep"

Gabe nods

"So umm Gabe why did you wanna know about sam" Dean asks "well I was just wondering we were having some interesting chats earlier"

Dean nods and looks at Gabe, Gabriel stood awkwardly, he can sense that he interrupted something. 

Dean asks cas if he wanted to stay over for the night, cas excepted it and grinned.   
 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel left ,cas had set up a place to sleep that night, Sam and Dean's dad had finally come home from work

Dean introduces cas to his dad, John finds it cute that dean made a friend so quickly not knowing how close they are already 

Sam can't help but keep an eye on his brother and cas, just to make sure nothing happens. 

Sam wonders off to the bathroom for couple of minutes, letting the boys out of his sight. 

Dean notices that Sam isn't there anymore, so he leans over to cas wrapping a arm around his waist and pulling him close to his side

Cas stares at Dean's actions towards him, looks at dean,he places a hand on his chest and says"I don't like you dean..  I love you" Dean's face flushes bright red at the comment, cas giggles and pulls himself in front of dean 

Dean pecks him on the cheek, cas cocks his head to the side, beaming at Dean's face he pushes dean to the floor and lays atop of him, one leg on either side cas hovers above Dean's face with his tongue stuck out

Dean pushes his head up and kisses cas open mouthed they both send slicked tongues at each other, cas melting down into Dean's hands on his hips 

Dean's thought get busy and he just hopes to God that Sam doesn't walk in 

Dean bounces cas on his lap gently, cas moans almost silently but dean can still hear it, he smiles and kisses cas hard 

Cas licks at the inside of deans mouth, dean licking back at cas. 

Cas sits atop of dean circling his hips slowly, dean digs his fingers into cas' coat 

"Hey cas, do you want to borrow some clothes to sleep in tonight" Cas looks up at deans face "yes please dean"

Cas pushes himself off of deans lap and pulls dean up "so yeah it's kinda late, I should probably get changed soon"

Dean walks over to his chest of draws and pulls out a pair of pajama bottoms and a black shirt that was clearly too big for cas' skinny body 

"Thank you dean" Cas says as he pulls off his trenchcoat and gently folds it, placing it on deans bed 

He pulls off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, he slowly slips off his pants leaving him in his boxers 

Cas reaches over to dean who is stood there staring at cas, at his pale skin, at his white boxer shorts 

Cas blushes and kisses dean slowly, pulling his hair, pushing the clothes to the ground 

Dean can feel a heat riding up from his chest and a hand going over his hips and lower back

"Wait, cas what if sa-" He's cut off by cas snapping the strap of his underwear, dean pushes away for a moment "cas what if Sammy walks in?" 

Cas stops at the comment and picks up the clothes dean had let him wear. 

He pulls the pants onto his skinny pale legs, he plops the large T-shirt over his body, it smothered him nearly coming under his knees

Dean looks at cas and smiles at the sight 

Dean takes off his jacket and flannel shirt leaving him in jeans and a loose black shirt 

Sam walks in hoping nothing weird would be happening, surprised that cas' clothes had changed 

"So um guys are you like boyfriends now?" Dean blushed "um, no sam"  
Cas' eyes bluer than ever hidden amongst a sea of red embarrassment

Sam awkwardly backs out of the room and goes through to his bed for the night

Dean looks at cas still flushed red "so umm yeah"" We can change that if you want""change what?"dean asks 

"We could be boyfriends, I mean...  If you want" Dean stares at cas and smiles.  Slowly pulling cas close to him and shoves himself into the oversized shirt, dragging his hands up cas' chest 

Dean melts into cas' body and moans"yes, yes we can, let's be, let's be boyfriends " Cas pulls dean shirt off of his tense body so they stood skin on skin underneath the blanket of a T-shirt. 

They slowly made their way to the bed and layed together, cas pulls the quilt over them keeping the heat they shared all together. 

They fell asleep in this position. 

In the morning dean wakes up noticing that they had fell asleep like this, and that he could feel a hand, a hand down his boxers, at first he couldn't even tell if it was his, 

His hand is also in somebody's boxers but yet again not sure who's 

He pulled his hand out of the boxers, realizing that it was not his underwear but cas'

Slowly coming to the conclusion that the hand that was laid across his crotch was cas', he couldn't tell if he should have been worried or not at this 

He became boyfriends with Cas and then fell asleep together and waking up with cas' hand on his dick

Dean decides to gently grind against the hand for a moment, the hand grabbed tightly and cas started to wake up 

"What's going on dean? What am I holding?  Am I holding your dick dean?"   
Dean looks at cas timidly and whispers " Umm yeah and your... Your holding on pretty tight there babe"

"Why was my hand there dean?"

Cas' grasp loosens as he realizes he had hurt dean "I don't know I just woke up and you were there holding it " Cas slides his hand away from dean, looking really confused cas tries his best not to look at dean 

Dean looks at cas "what did we do last night, and where is the shirt we where sharing???" Cas thinks for a second scanning the room for the shirt, it was on the floor by the door he must have flung it off from the heat. 

"So what should we do now, because yeah " Dean asks while trying to hide the fact he was half-hard from the weird encounter 

Cas looks down "oh god, dean do you have.. Do you have a boner?" Cas asks awkwardly

"Yeah, I.. I do" Dean replies quietly "well what are you gonna do with it dean how are you gonna get rid of it?" Dean knows how but he doesn't really want to get rid of it in front of his best friend / boyfriend 

"Umm I think I know of a way" He says suggestivly "oh god dean really?" Cas kind of grins at the thought but sticks to his comment 

"Well it's either that or ya know" He trails off but cas know exactly what he means 

"No dean I'm...  I'm not doing that"" I didn't say you had to"dean says while palming at it, cas sits and stares down at Dean's hands and where they are 

"Hey come on you either do or ya don't, so stop looking" Cas looks away and blushes 

"You know what you go down stairs and get something to eat and I... I'll get rid of umm.. I'll get rid of this" Cas nods 

Standing up by the door can pulls on the enormous T-shirt and heads down the stairs allowing dean to dispose of his member. 

About 10 minutes after dean walks down stairs topless and smelling of hand soap, slowly slumping down on the couch besides Sam and cas 

"So umm yeah that was interesting" He mumbles to himself but Sam heard and wasn't sure what on earth he was on about 

"What was dean?" He questioned unsure if he wanted to know "umm nothing Sammy"

Cas blushed without anybody noticing

"So cas how did you sleep?" Sam asks nosily, cas just sat awkwardly and then responds with a simple"it was great"

"So yeah I.. I know I asked this last night but, are you two boyfriends now?" Dean looks at cas and timidly mutters"yeah"

Sam stares at dean in almost shock

"Ok then, did you guys umm?" Dean stares at Sam and responds "no we didn't do that Sam"

The house phone rang, dean made a quick move to answer it, it was Gabriel asking if cas had woken up yet..........


	4. Chapter 4

Cas runs over to dean hearing Gabriel's voice was a shock how did he get the number did he ask Sam or something

"Umm yeah Gabe, cas is just waking up, may I ask why?"" Oh I was just worried about my little brother, you know he's never even made a friend before and the first one he makes he has a sleepover the day after meeting them, ya know he was rambling on about you on Thursday, if I didn't know better id say he'd had a crush on you ya know"

"oh umm ok gabe and how did you get this number?""oh umm Sam gave it to me if I ever wanted to continue our conversations "dean looks over at Sam who was blushing from just hearing Gabriel speaking " So umm yeah did you want anything else gabe?""uhh yeah I was wondering if I could come over, you see our foster parents are at a friends house and I'm all alone "

dean stands there thinking he Awnsers " Yeah If you want my dad's not here, he's at work but you can come if you really want""ok thanks bye"the line cuts and dean looks over at cas who was still blushing from what happened upstairs.. 

 

Sam waits at the door for Gabe while cas and dean stand hugging in the lounge "dean can I let go now"" A little longer" Dean pulls away from the hug allowing Castiel more air

Cas leans forward and kisses dean as knock comes on the door, cas quickly pulls away from the kiss just as Sam opens the door to let Gabriel in

Gabriel slides through the door around Sam who was a little too close for comfort at the time 

Gabe walks into the room to find cas and dean, sat on the sofa watching what ever was on

Gabe looks back at Sam, Sam stood staring at him with wide eyes 

Gabe blushes out of nowhere not sure why he even had done so 

Gabriel looks over at cas and dean and asks"so deano what did you and Cassie get up to last night?"Dean's hesitation is obvious "well I lent cas some clothes and we went to sleep"  
"Ok then deano" Gabe looks at them knowing something weird had happened for dean to be so nervous

Sam walks up to Gabe and tugs at his jacket sleeve "Gabe, how old are you?"Gabe looks down at Sam and sighs " Too old for you kiddo"Sam frowns and blushes down at the floor 

"It's ok Sammy call me when your 18 ok" Gabriel whispers to Sam, Sam eyes shot up in excitement

Dean heard what Gabe had said and sat there cringing at the crush they had on each other"guys come on he's 9 and your 14" "Exactly" Cas pokes his head into the conversation saying"well if you look at it this way by the time Sam 18 Gabriel will be 23" "Yeah and we well we'll be 22 won't we"" Yeah"

 

Gabe looks down at Sam and mumbles "are they umm?" Sam nods slowly 

"Oh so you two are together now" Dean stares at Gabriel"ho- how do you know that?, sammy" Gabe just stands there and eventually answered "so cassie did have a crush on you deano" He chuckled 

Dean blushes 

Cas' hand slowly drags along Dean's soft skin and down to his hip, dean just looks at cas almost to say *dude in front of both of our brothers, really*cas retracts his hand and hugs dean quietly 

Gabe asks again"so did you two atleast get to sleep or?" Dean turns to him "yeah we got to sleep quickly"Gabe thinks a second" Where you in your own beds atleast?""no, but we didn't do anything like that"

Gabe nodded trying not to think what kind of things they could had done

Dean puts an arm around cas' body, cas dug his face into deans stomach, dean just sat and looked at cas not sure what was going on 

"You good there cas?" Dean mutters softly cas agreed with a nod, his nose tickled deans lower abdomen

Dean giggles

Sam, now sat on the floor by the wall watching Gabriel, Gabe looks down at Sam "come here then kiddo" Sam jumps up and stands by Gabe

Gabe kneels down and picks him up, Sam tightly wraps his arms around Gabriel's neck 

Gabe's smile was ear to ear at this point, he kisses Sam on the cheek, Sam's face flushed bright red

"Gabe " Sam mutters quietly while he leans more into his hug, Gabe's face is now more red than the blood going through his veins

Dean looks back at Gabe "what is goin on there?" He jokes 

 

Gabe just looks over at dean, dean sits watching them, smiling at the thought that cas was happy

Cas nuzzles his head into dean, dean reaches down to cas' head and strokes his short messy hair, tugging at the longer bits gently 

Cas turns his head to see Dean's face, his mouth twists into a smile, dean looks straight into his beautiful ocean like eyes 

Cas pulls himself up onto Dean's lap, shimmying up to sit straight cas accidently pushes his hand down onto Dean's crotch 

"Oooowww aarrgghh, cas that, that really hurts, can you... Can you move your hand" Cas finishes shimmying up and quickly moves his hand away 

"Ah, ah, thanks cas " Dean almost moans while palming at himself 

Cas looks at him Apologetically, "I'm sorry ..dean, I didn't mean to"  
Dean shakes his head softly at cas "its... It's ok baby"

He smiles, dragging his eyes from cas'  and down to his mouth, peeking open, Sylvia slowly poured out of cas' mouth 

"God cas" Dean chuckles as he speaks, staring effortlessly at cas 

"So deano, what do you do around here for fun?" Gabe questions while popping Sam on the kitchen counter and ruffling his hair

"Well we usually just sit and watch TV and read" He looks back at gabe

"You guys should come over to our house some times" Dean looks at Gabe " Umm sure we can probably arange that at some point "Gabe nods at him smiling, looking down at where he had left Sam 

Sam still sat there looking dazed, Gabe puts a hand covering about half of his face, Sam nuzzles into the touch

Gabe strokes his thumb across Sam's lips, them slowly twisting at the corners, Sam flushed completely red yet again

"Sam I changed my mind, call me when your 16 ok " Sam nods happily

Gabe smiles down at Sam picking him off the counter, he walked with him in arms over to the sofa, placing him next to cas and dean 

Sam was clearly tired but didn't want to admit it then and there, Gabe knows he's tired but let's him stay down 

Sam slowly drifts more into sleep, trying his best to stay awake but he can't fight it anymore 

Once Gabe notices that Sam had dozed off he looks over at dean "so yeah, I guess I will put him to bed so you have more space on the sofa?" Dean nods at Gabe 

Gabe walks over to Sam, gently picking him up so not to wake him, he slowly walked him to the stairs, and carefully went upstairs 

Gently laying Sam into his bed and pulling a blanket over him, he quietly walks out 

Going down the stairs trying not to to creak on a step or anything

When he gets downstairs cas was sat on deans lap, arms around his neck, face stuck into his chest 

Gabriel smiles, seeing cas was happy again. 

A few hours later

 

Dean's dad comes home unsure of who Gabriel was, "oh hey dad that's Gabriel, he's cas' brother" John waved at the boy and went up to his room

"So I guess I should bring Cassie home now it's getting a little late " Cas looks up at his brother, nodding grumpily "bye dean" Cas moaned and winked as he was shoved out the door by Gabe who quickly closed it behind him 

The two walked back to their house, their parents were back now, they knocked on the door even though Gabe had a key 

They went into the house and cas automatically remember he wasn't wearing his clothes, this could be awkward if his parents knew something had happened 

He quickly ran upstairs and got changed into his own clothes 

Back at Dean's house the phone goes off it was cas asking about his trench coat and the rest of his clothes 

Dean listened and said that he knew where they were, the line closes and dean runs up to his room to find the clothes 

He thought he would be able to walk them over tomorrow, but he forgot in the end 

It was Monday morning and dean shoved the clothes into his rucksack, when he got to school he saw cas sat at a desk half asleep 

"Hey cas" He almost shouts 

Cas turns in his seat, "hey dean" Dean walks up to him and bends over with his rucksack on the floor, he pulls the clothes out of his bag and timidly passes them to cas 

"Oh my god, you remembered to bring them, thank you dean" 

Dean stands smiling with a hand on the back of his neck. 

They went on the day with their school work


	5. Chapter 5

7 years had passed and the boys were still together 

It was the day before Sam's 16th birthday and he was so excited he couldn't rest knowing that in a day he could see Gabriel, properly this time, he could be his

 

Sam was oh too excited to wait he goes to the house phone, he punches in Gabriel's number, and waits for the phone to pick up 

A moment later he hears a voice on the other end it was cas "hey Sam what, what do you want? It's half 8 in the morning" Sam looks up at his clock noticing it had stopped "sorry cas I, I was wondering if Gabriel was there?" Cas looked at the phone and thought if Gabe was in or not

"Yeah he's just waking up " Cas said as he kicked Gabe from the sofa "oww!" Gabe moaned before standing up "what is it cassie?"" It's Sam " Gabriel shot up and grabbed the phone from his brother "hey kiddo, you 16 yet?" Sam looked down at his feet "um well I am tomorrow "

 

Gabe thinks to himself "well I can do with that, im comming over Sammy" And the line cut dead

About 6 minutes had passed and there was a knock at the door, Sam ran over to answer it

He flung the door open, Gabriel was stood outside the door, leaning on the door frame huffing for air 

"You ran?" Sam asked while trying not to laugh 

Gabe nods trying to hold a breath 

"Come here ya goof"Sam jokes, Gabe walks in slowly 

" So Sammy, you wanna do somthing?"Gabe says with a smirk

Sam tugs Gabriel's jacket, closes the door behind him and gently cards his hand through Gabe's dirty blonde hair

Gabriel leans into Sam, he chuckles 

Sam pushes Gabe onto the couch and takes off his jacket, throwing it to the ground 

Gabe lifts his eyebrows, staring wide eyed at Sam 

Sam sits on Gabe's lap one leg on each side and wraps his arms around Gabe's neck, sam looks into gabe's colourful eyes 

There like seeing a sunset through a bottle of whiskey 

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait till tomorrow, Gabe" Sam whispers into Gabe's ear "I couldn't wait for this"

Gabe stares at Sam remembering all the times they had together, but mostly when Gabe had picked Sam up from the sofa and put him to bed all that time ago, When they really bonded that day

Sam leans Gabe forward to take his jacket off, slipping his hand down the side of his face as he did

Jacket thrown aside for another point in time 

Gabe leans back to the sofa, "should we go somewhere more private?"Sam thinks a second because he doesn't want dean to walk down the stairs and see them, that is something a big brother should not have to see 

Sam nods " Let's go to my room"

He pulls Gabe from the sofa, and up the stairs

They stumble into Sam's room closing the door behind 

Sam pushes Gabe into the wall, kissing him gently at first but it gets harder quickly 

Gabe pushes Sam back for a moment"wait, let's get rid of these t-shirts"Gabe says while he pulls his shirt over his head, showing off his midsection 

Sam nods, pulling his shirt off, letting his muscular body off to Gabe 

"Nice, you been workin' out sammy?" "Yep just for this, since I was about 12"gabe runs a hand down Sam's abdomen 

Sam jumps a little from Gabe's cold fingers 

Gabe giggles into Sam's neck, " Lil cold Sam?" 

 Sam doesn't awnser, he just leans into Gabe's fingers slowly heating up, melting into them

Gabe can feel Sam growing harder, "hey, Sammy you good there?" He asks jokingly, pointing at Sam's crotch

"Oh wow, all ready " Sam looks down at his pants on the edge of popping open 

"Let me give you a hand with that" Gabe slowly unzips Sam's pants and popped the button open 

As Gabe pulls Sam's boxers down, Sam's cock pops out at a speed and hits Gabe in the balls

"Ow, dude that hurt" Sam looks down at Gabe, pulls him in and apologizes 

Gabe wraps an arm around Sam and wiggles his fingers down the back of Sam's boxers 

He slowly clenches his hand around Sam's left butt cheek, squeezing gently

 

 

Gabe slipped his other hand down Sam's boxers and pushed it inbetween his legs, Sam doesn't understand what was happening

"Are you ok there Sammy" Gabe mumbles as he slowly slides a finger into Sam, Sam takes this by surprise and let's out a long, quiet moan

"Yeah I'm.... I'm good here Gabe" He shifts on Gabe's touch, allowing what he thinks might be a better angle

"Oh wow, Sammy you like that?" Gabe chuckles softly, incase it sends a unexpected shock through Sam 

Sam looks down at Gabe's face, at his open mouth then back up at his eyes, "can i?" He says staring back at Gabe's mouth, Gabe just responds with a slight nod of his head 

Sam kisses into Gabe's mouth and chews his bottom lip carefully 

Gabriel adds another finger to Sam's ass, sending Sam into a shiver causing him to moan again

"Should we just get rid of these clothes ya know?" Gabe asks cheekily, as he slowly slips his fingers out of sam, Sam nods

Taking each other's clothes off and tossing them away 

Sam looks down to notice Gabriel too has an erection, not surprised to be honest, Sam looks at Gabe in a way he hasn't since he was 9 

He slowly walks over to his bedside cabnet and ruffles through his bottom draw, pulling out a small bottle of lube 

Gabriel lifts one eyebrow to Sam, slowly Gabe walks to Sam and sits down, "so who's doing what sam?" He mutters seductivly 

Sam pours the lube into his hand and starts to jerk Gabe off slowly, "oh I see, im top", Sam giggles as he slicks up Gabe's dick 

Gabe is now completely slicked up, Sam slowly climbs onto Gabe's lap

Gabe pushes him down onto his tip, Sam moans loudly" Hey kiddo, don't wake up your brother, he don't wanna see this" Sam giggles as he slides further onto Gabe's cock

Gabe is now fully submerged into Sam,Sam moans louder than he ever has."sorry"he sighs into Gabe's ear

In the next room dean is just waking up and can hear fucking everything,  he gets out of bed and runs downstairs to the house phone 

He dials a number, it rings "hello, is this Sam again,?"it's cas " No it's dean and I.....  I don't wanna hear what I'm hearing can I.... Can I come over?"dean is obviously traumatized

"Umm dean are you saying that.. "

"Yeah babe... They're.. Yea"cas cringes " But isn't Sam still 15?"dean thinks "yeah until tomorrow"

"Dude that's illegal " Dean thinks again"yeah.... Yea it is "

"Ok come over dean" The line goes flat

Dean puts some shoes on grabs a jacket and jumps out the door 

He virtually runs to cas' house

He knocks on the door, cas comes out, hugs him on impulse 

Cas doesn't want to know what dean had heard, he strokes his hair gently, dean tips his head up to cas and takes him into a long kiss

"Dean, your okay here come in" He says as he pulls dean into the house

 

Cas shuts the door, looks back at dean who is nervously stood there

"You okay bee?"cas asks dean 

Dean shakes his head, he can't get what was goin on at his house out of his mind 

Cas walks along to him, slowly taking his shirt off " Maybe this will take your mind off of that "he says as he strokes Dean's face gently

Dean just jumps into cas arms, squeezing him tightly

" Bee, it's ok"dean looks into cas' bright blue eyes and kisses him again, harder this time

Cas falls down onto the floor, dean Sat on top of him, leaning down onto cas and kissing him again

Cas looks up at Dean and pulls him closer, now they're flush against each other 

Dean grinds softly into cas' crotch 

Cas grunts quietly, but dean can hear him 

Dean shoves a hand behind cas' head stroking his hair on the bottom of his neck

Cas just lays there staring at dean 

Dean moves off of cas, and slowly undoes cas' pants and pulling them down a bit 

Cas sees what's happening and nods as if in approval, dean pulls at the elastic of cas' boxers with his fingers

Letting it snap back, he pulls them down slowly, cas' cock pops out, almost like it were a jack in the box 

Cas' face is flushed red but dean doesn't notice, he's already teasing the tip of cas' penis with his tongue

Cas clenched his hand on the carpet underneath 

Dean starts sucking gradually speeding up for cas' pleasure entirely 

Cas groans as quietly as possible, but it seems to be louder than he'd expect

Dean's Sylvia worked as a lubricant as dean started to shove cas down his throat nearly choking himself

Cas doesn't want to hurt dean so he mutters "wait" Dean stops and looks up at his boyfriend "you okay cas?" He worries 

"Yeah just not so deep, I don't want you to choke" Dean smirked back at cas "oh come on it's not that... " Dean cuts himself off "ok shut up"

Dean chuckled 

And replacing his mouth with his hand to jerk cas gently "is that better babes?" He says almost mockingly

Cas nods

"Cas, ya got any lube?" Dean asks with the straightest face he can make 

Cas just looks at him "uhh no I ran out" Dean looks angry "oh well I guess I can deal with it" He pulls off all his clothes quicker than you can say blowjob 

He spits into his hand and tries his best to slick up cas' dick, before shoving himself down onto it slow anoth it doesn't hurt cas 

"Oh wow, straight into it bee!!?" Cas looks like he'd came already, dean was unsure if he had or not 

But when dean pulled himself off he was greeted with cum fucking everywhere

"God, cas I know it been a while but seriously, just that quickly?" Dean looks back down at cas 

Cas gasping for a clear breath, nodding and groaning 

"I'm... I'm sorry I... Couldn't last longer...... I hadn't... Had a chance to prepare myself" He says almost choking on his words

Dean leans down on cas gently stroked his face and kissed him

Cas pushes Dean's head back down towards the mess

"Dude really?, like that, it's a mess down here" Dean says before licking cas' abs, a thick line of Sylvia trail behind 

 

"Dude that's nasty, I'm getting you a towel" Dean pushes himself off of cas, walks to the bathroom he grabs a towel and quickly wipes himself off before bringing it back down to cas 

When dean gets back downstairs cas is just stood there butt naked waiting, he comes over to cas kisses him and gently starts to wipe him up

Cleaning him gently, "wow there was a lot there" Dean jokes as he leans into cas' now clean chest

The phone rings 

Cas grabs it from the cradle, "hello, this is cas, who's calling?" He listens  
"Umm hey cas" It was Sam" Do you know where dean is, he was here earlier but obviously left when....   
When I was busy?"cas cringed at the thought"umm Sam yeah he's here, but dude that's illegal "Sam looks shook up" What's illegal?"

cas groans softly away from the phone, "umm you and Gabe, yeah I know what happened, dean heard and ran" Sam is confused at first"well nobody will know will they?"

Cas kisses dean before awnsering "unless one of you pipe up about it"

Sam cuts the line, he turns around to Gabriel stood dressing himself "sam, are you ok, you look shaken up?"

Sam nods slowly, "that was illegal you know " Gabe thinks for a moment "oh shit it was, nobody will know tho" Gabe feels rebellious 

Sam walks over pulling his boxers back on, "so you wanna stay over for tomorrow?" Gabe looks up into Sam's eyes wantingly "you know I do" 

Gabe's smile comes ear to ear upon his bright red face, he kisses sam

"So kiddo dean at mine?"Gabe looks at him " Yeah he's there with cas I think I might have heard something when I was on the phone though, like a groan"Sam shudders 

"So were all havin fun today, you know we should really have a double date one day" Gabe looks down at Sam's body"you want some clothes?" 

Sam laughs quietly"yes please"Gabe grabs the clothes that Sam had forgot to bring up last week, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt 

Sam grabs them as Gabe passes them through the air, shoving himself into the clothes Sam laughs, doing up the zipper and popping in the button

"I love you Gabe, come here" Sam says as he picks Gabe up and squeezes him tightly 

"Oh that's tight, you strong lil moose"Sam smiles and starts kissing him, chewing his lip"oh wow your strong" Gabe hugs Sam tighter

Gabe loosens his grip and strokes down Sam's arm 

Sam slowly lowers Gabe "you sir are a little angel"

 

"I love you gabe"" I love you too kiddo"stares are thrown between them, Gabriel gently pulled at Sam's soft hair as Sam stroked his lower back

Sam trailed his hands lower down to hold a tight grip on Gabriel's hips

"I'm tired Gabe" Sam mumbled wearily 

They dropped onto the sofa and fell asleep on each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up to dean and cas gently nudging him awake, Gabriel was still laying over his chest, angelicly 

Sam smiles down at Gabriel's limp dirty blonde hair covering the side of his face, "gabe, gabe" Sam whispers gently while shaking Gabe's shoulder

Gabe's eyelashes bat slowly, as he opens his eyes"morning" Sam says softly at him 

Gabe lifts himself slowly off of Sam, "morning boys" He says with a yawn 

Cas gently held onto deans shoulder, sending a slight shock down his back 

"So Sammy, your 16 now, now your legal dude" Dean stutters trying not to think of the day prior and the events he awoke to

"Oh yeah well age is just a number" Sam scratches the back of his neck and chuckles softly

"Gabe where is my shirt?" Sam queries "well just before you went to sleep you were really warm and you fell asleep half way through taking it off, so I helped you it's draped over the back of the couch" Gabe giggled at the faint memory

"Ok, that sounds about right"Sam leans forward and stands up grabbing the t shirt that was now on the sofa cushion 

Pulling it over his head and down onto his body, Sam sneezes onto his hand and wipes it on Dean's shirt

" Hey dude, i know it's your birthday but still, that's disgusting"dean pulls his shirt off flinging it to the floor 

He ran upstairs to grab another, when cas pats Sam on the back, Sam turns back to him, Sam was just about to hug cas but as soon as he layed a finger on him dean was there running over"hay he's mine, you've got Gabe"in a protective way

Cas looked at dean softly, dean looked back with wide eyes, open mouthed, cas leans forward towards dean and shoves his tongue gently into the side of his mouth

"Guys get a room" Sam and Gabe shout in unison with an arm in front of their faces

"Oh shut up, ya big babies" Dean mumbles towards them 

Sam and Gabe head upstairs to get away from their brothers 

"So yeah, Sammy, kiddo how was yesterday for you?" Gabe mumbles raising his eyebrows

"Gabe, baby it was great, no wait it was amazing"Sam winks at gabe

Sam hugs Gabe softly, " I loved it, I love you"he mumbles into the creases of Gabe's shirt 

Gabe hugs back, pulling Sam a little bit closer to him and stroking his back gently 

 

Sam kisses along Gabe's jaw, nipping gently as he goes along, Gabe pushes him down onto the bed "can we just cuddle?" He requests

Sam looks down at Gabe and smiles"Gabe of course we can cuddle"he says as he slips onto the bed properly with Gabe

They sit chatting and cuddling for hours until they fell asleep, Sam's arm over Gabe's shoulder, Gabe's leg over Sam's leg, Sam's head hitting the wall while Gabe's head was resting on his chest 

By the time they wake up Gabe's head was face down on Sam's belt, Sam's hand on Gabe's ass and Gabe's hand on Sam's balls 

"Ok well then, Gabe can you move your hand, this seems uncomfortable to wake up to?"

Gabe looks at where his hand was pushing down "oh shit sorry Sammy" He pulls his arm up and down to his side 

Sam clenched his hand, accidentally grabbing Gabe's ass, "hey what was that about?" Gabe asked suddenly 

"Wait Sam where are the boys?" Sam looks down at Gabe "I'm gonna go look" He pushes himself off of the bed and walks slowly down the stairs 

He walks into the lounge to find cas and dean spooning on the floor butt naked 

"Huh hem, guys guys come on did you not go to bed last night?" Dean opens one eye "shut up Sam" Sam just chuckles as he looks directly at deans face because he's naked and his brother

"Dean did you choose to be little spoon?" Dean scowls at him "come on everybody likes being little spoon" 

Sam disagrees he prefers to be the big spoon, "any way can you pass me my boxers them one's the black ones"

Sam looks down at the floor where a black pair of boxers were dumped on top of an orange pair 

He kicks deans pants to him, they land on deans face, "dude come on"

Sam stands laughing, cas starts to wriggle around a bit before rolling into his back, Sam ignores him so he doesn't have to see that 

Cas rubs his eyes before sitting up right "oh hi Sam, sorry about this" He says almost to calmly, pulling a pillow from the couch to cover up 

"So yeah I'm guessing you guys.... Did..... Right there" Sam stutters trying not to picture anything 

Dean nods in a guilty way, smirking 

Sam just turns away and walks away to go back to Gabe, Gabe was eating candy "Gabe where do you keep getting candy from?" Gabe shrugs "my pockets"

Sam just ignores his comment "so Sam where are they?" Sam looks at him"well they were spooning naked on the floor like 10 minutes ago but I think there getting clothes on and such"

Gabe chuckles"you mean you saw them laying naked on the floor? Was Cassie the little spoon?"Sam stares at Gabe

"Yeah they were naked, and no Dean was the little spoon" Gabe laughs loudly hearing this

Back down stairs dean is back in his clothes but cas is still struggling with his boxers, struggling to pull them over his penis 

"Cas you need some help?" Dean looks over at cas meeting his eyes, cas nods 

Dean crawls over to him to dispose of his boner, slowly sucking dean can feel that cas was struggling to stay upright, cas felt like he was going to fall over onto dean 

Dean looks up at him and as he pulls back for a breath cas is done 

Dean Is now completly covered "dude, really the second I go to breath, you sir have really bad timing" Cas laughs as he softens in front of dean 

Dean pulls his boxers up for him, he stands up and kisses cas leaving him sticky faced before going to the bathroom to clean up "uhh that's nasty" He mumbles as he looks down into the sink

Dean walks back out clean and good as new pulling a new shirt on 

"Hey dean, umm do you want anything in the future?" Dean has a puzzled look on his face"you mean like marriage?"Cas shakes his head 

"A kid?" Dean asks warily, cas nods slowly "umm sure why cas?"cas looked down to his feet " Well I have a teenage sister anna, you know"dean nods"yeah"cas looks up

"Well she fell pregnant and my parents won't let her keep it" Dean stares at cas "sure we'll have it, do we know the gender?" Cas shakes his head 

"Well ummm I guess I will go and inform Gabriel"cas walked up stairs and knocked on Sam's bedroom door, from inside the room cas can hear a voice " Come in "

Cas slowly opens the door, walking in "umm gabe can I talk to you about something?" He says in a calm voice

Gabe walks out of the room with cas, "so Cassie what's up?" Gabe smiles "umm me and dean are going to adopt Anna's baby" Gabe looks at cas with wide eyes "congratulations"

Cas smiles "you can tell Sam if you want to" Gabe nods"I will" 

Gabe goes back to Sam, Cas goes back down to dean 

"So how'd it go?"" Well Gabe happy for us, but I need to tell Anna because otherwise mums gonna get rid of it!" 

Cas pulls out his phone and calls Anna "hey Anna, how ya doin?"" Hey cas I'm good what's up?""well me.... Me and dean.. We'll take your baby""omg yes please do, I'm gonna go tell mum that your going to take it"cas can hear as Anna runs down the stairs to tell their mum"mum, cas is gonna take my baby""really, well ok""yay"Cas is smiling "did you hear that cas you can keep it"" Yeah I did see you soon Anna""bye"

The line cut and dean was smiling at cas' facial expression

"Go well"" Yeah""umm so how long do you think we have until, until baby?" Cas shruggs his shoulders "well she's only 5 months in so about 4 months and lil baby"

Dean looks puzzled "wait if she's that far along why don't we know the gender?" Cas stands straight"mum doesn't want her to know cause she will get attached"dean nods quietly

"So I guess we gotta get a crib and all that stuff" Cas nods "yep"

"Well dean Im gonna go get it all" Cas say while jumping out the door 

A couple hours later he returns


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later cas is back home with a massive bag of stuff on one side and a box under his arm on the other 

"So you got, a crib, diapers, baby clothes and baby food and milk "  
Cas nods at dean as he drops to the ground and slumps away from it all

"So I will go and build this crib with Sammy while you rest" Dean walks upstairs and knocks on Sam's bedroom door "Sam I need your help", Sam slipped out of his room 

" Oh come on Sam I taught you that trick, are you seriously at it again"Sam looks down guiltily 

"Sorry dean what do you need me to do?" Dean looks at Sam's hands"first thing clean ya hands and then ya helping me put together a crib"

Sam nods and walks through to the bathroom to clean his hands, dean goes downstairs and grabs the cot lugging it back up 

He gets into his room and starts to unpack it, it seems pretty easy to put together but then he can't figure it out 

"Sammy get through here" Sam runs through "what?" Dean looks up at him "I need help" Sam kneels down and starts it off dean tries it but yet again fails 

"I can finish it off dean" Dean nods and walks back downstairs to check on cas who is laying on the couch resting as told, dean walks over to him

He looks down at his face and smiles, he slowly lies down on the sofa alongside cas, snuggling into his hot chest, nuzzling into the slow beat of his heart thumping his chest 

Dean slowly drifts off to sleep besides cas, within minutes they were asleep on each other 

Sam finished with the crib and went back to see how gabriel was, Gabe was splayed naked across the bed, he was sweating perfusly as it was too hot for him he layed still, breathing heavily 

"You good there Gabe?" Sam says as he leans over Gabriel , pushing himself down into him and kissed him hard

Gabe pushes him back a bit to allow space for the heat to escape

Sam slowly nuzzles at Gabriel's collar bone, Gabe looks down at him "Sam, Sam it's..... It's too hot in here" Sam stands up and leans over Gabe to open a window 

He opens the window and sinks slowly back down to Gabe "you okay?is that better?" Gabe nods slowly 

A chilled breeze makes its way to Sam and Gabe "ah ,that's better"Gabe mumbles

Sam leans into Gabe, nuzzling back into his collar bone and slowly slipping his hand onto his lower chest, Gabriel puts his arm around Sam's shoulders, hugging him slowly

" I love you kiddo"he mumbles as he slowly dozes off "I love you too Gabe" Sam sees that Gabe is falling asleep so he just lays there and goes off to sleep besides him

 

The next morning, Gabriel wakes up, Sam was gone, "Sam where are you?" Gabe looks around the room, the door was shut and he was still butt naked 

He slowly lifts himself off the bed, and slumps towards the light switch, he switches on the light to look for clothes 

He stumbles over to the closet and looks for something of Sam's he could borrow, finding a pair of boxers and some jeans 

He pulls them on hoping that they'd fit, the jeans did but the boxers were  lil tight, he adjusts himself Into them and goes downstairs looking for somebody

He walks into the living room and sees cas and dean watching something on TV, "hey guys, do ya know where Sammy is?" He yawns 

Dean looks over his shoulder to see Gabe "well ,Sam's gone to school its a Monday, did you just wake up its been hours?" Dean looks at his watch "dude it's like 11 am, he's been gone for 4 hours "Gabe nods in exceptance 

" What ya watching? Gabe asks while peeking round deans head "oh we're just watching some war show, there's like 10 episodes" Cas is so intrigued by the show he doesn't even turn around to acknowledge his brother

Gabe walks to the kitchen "hey deano you want some coffee?" Dean looks at Gabe again "yeah, do you wanna grab my slice of pie outta the fridge" Gabe nods while pouring two cups of coffee and grabbing out Dean's pie

He slowly walks over to dean passing him the mug and plate "there ya go" "Thanks Gabe" Dean takes the plate and mug 

Sipping the coffee, dean turns around and watches the Tv. 

 

Gabriel Sat down on an armchair positioned to the left of the couch, sipping his coffee slowly, leaning back in his seat 

He finishes his coffee and slumps back into his chair, looking up at the ceiling and hummed the tune of heat of the moment to himself 

He taps his foot on the floor "uhh what is there to do around here?" He moans 

Dean laughs at him "what do you usually do? Actually don't answer that" Cas giggles at dean 

Gabe lies back into his chair again, placing his mug on the coffee table  
And curls up In to a ball 

He slowly falls sleepy and falls asleep again whilst he's asleep he starts to dream, it's him and Sam dancing at Cas and deans wedding 

Sam wearing an irasistable tux, smiling more than he had since he was 9,gabe smiling through the red of his face beaming 

He continues the dream until he's awoken by dean shaking his arm, "dude, ....Sam is coming home in a bit"Gabe shakes his head and wakes up properly 

He stands up and looks at the time " Hmm so he goes to school at 7 until 3 really"

Dean nods, cas stands up from the sofa but he isn't quite the way he was before Gabriel fell asleep 

"Umm did you two... When I was asleep?"dean looks back smiling at cas " Yeah sorry Gabe"

"It's ok but spray something in here it smells" He says jokingly "ok" Dean replies while grabbing a can of deodorant from the stairs, spraying some around 

The lock clicks and in comes Sam "hey guys, what's goin on?"Gabe looks at him and smiles " Oh, well they fucked and I was asleep"Sam giggles "well that seems to sum it up" Dean buts in

Gabe just giggles and walks over to Sam "I missed you" He closes the front door and hugs Sam tightly 

"I see, Gabe are those my pants?" Gabe looks down at the jeans "yeah " He pulls at the side of them "and these" He says gesturing to the boxers "arnt those tight?" Gabe nods awkwardly

"Wow Sammy what you gonna do he's wearing your undies" Dean says jokingly, cas giggles "well umm, Gabe where are your pants? 

Gabe thinks for a minute " I think I left them in your room Sam there ummm, no there in the wash I think""where are my pants?"

Sam laughs at Gabe "oh I love you" Sam kisses Gabe and drags his tongue against his bottom lip, Gabe opens his mouth to welcome Sam's tongue in 

Sam's tongue is slipping it's way around Gabe's mouth, cas turns around to ignore it but dean just covers his eyes "guys we're right here"

Gabe waves an arm out to dean signalling for him to shut up 

Dean and cas slink upstairs, leaving them alone 

Gabe pulls out of the kiss, breathing heavily, "how was your day sam?" He mumbles 

Sam looks at him " You don't wanna know, it was utter shit"Gabe looks at him "what happened kiddo" Sam starts tearing up "umm just some kid at school... " He trails off 

Gabe stares into Sam's eyes "Sam you tell me what happened" Sam looks down at the floor but Gabe manages to catch his gaze "Sam tell me"

"Well this kid is bullying me, he somehow found out I was gay" Gabe face has gone red with anger 

"Okay how the fuck did he find out?Sam how?" Sam looks up at Gabe "well um it.....it started as a rumour because I always would look at guys in games but then..... Then the other day he walked past the house and he saw..... He saw us kissing through the window" Sam's tears rolling down his face like boulders crashing onto gabe's 

"Ohh Sam, Sammy it's okay come here" He says as he pulls Sam into another hug 

Gabe kisses Sam on the cheek, sam turns into the kiss and grabs Gabe's face, Gabe kisses harder into Sam's lips 

"You wanna pull the blinds?" Sam mumbled into Gabe's ear, Gabe nods and walks over to the window to pull them down 

"So Sammy what we doin?" Sam looks at Gabe's bare chest and wants to say each other but he knows that he needs to tell Gabe more

"And who's this kid bullying you?" Gabe walks back to Sam "hmmm" Sam looks away from Gabe "it's this kid Alfie" Gabe nods"he's a little younger than me I'd say 13 or so"Sam looks down at Gabriel 

"Well I'm not in the mood to chat but you wanna...?" Sam raises 1 eyebrow and Gabe nods 

 

Gabriel unbuckles Sam's belt and slowly undoes his flies, "you wanna do this right now?" Sam nods biting his bottom lip 

Sam helps Gabe out of his pants and has to yank down the boxers that Gabe agrees are way too tight

"Jeez these boxers are real tight, how did you get them on gabe?"" I guess it might be the fact I didn't have a boner at the time""I'd say so too"

Sam pushes his hand down the boxers to help loosen them somehow, he pulled them down until Gabe's dick flung out and hit him in the eye "ohhh that's like when you hit me in the balls with yours ha" Sam moves his head back to look up at Gabe "ow"

Sam pulls the boxers the rest of his way down to Gabe's ankles 

"Well I'm gonna grab lube while you stand here and look pretty" Sam says stood in only bulging boxers and a buttoned shirt 

Sam runs up the stairs walks into his room and throws off the shirt and grabs the small amount of lube that he had left "shit I need some more"

He runs back downstairs to Gabe "hey baby" Gabe turns around to see Sam pulling off his boxers, Sam smiles at Gabe "so Gabe, your goin bottom today" Gabe turns around to look at Sam "oh don't you like my dick?" Gabe asked quietly 

Sam laughs timidly "no, I love it ,but I don't think you've had mine yet" Gabe mouth turns into a smile

"Well let's get into this"Sam pops the bottle open and pour its contents into his hands, dropping the now empty bottle 

Sam rubs the lube onto his penis, he jerks gently walking over to Gabe " Let's do this on the couch"Gabe nods at him,sam grabs hold of Gabe's arm and drags him down onto the sofa, they sat there nude 

"Ok, do I need to prep you or you gonna go straight on?" Gabe thinks a sec"prep" Sam pulls Gabriel over onto his lap and pokes a finger slowly into him, and anther one, and another one 

Gabe moans with pleasure, "you like that gabe?" Gabe nods quickly "you want more?" Gabe nods quicker 

Sam removes his fingers, he slowly lowers Gabe onto his dick, Gabe moans once more louder this time

He thrusts his tip up inside of him, an inch deep into Gabe and Gabe's still moaning loudly, Sam pulls him off and turns Gabe to face him before pushing him back down onto himself 

Gabe moaned louder this time, he was so close to finishing, Sam pulled Gabriel closer to himself, he leaned back and started to circle his hips with Gabe on him, 

Gabe worked along with this movment, grinding on Sam's dick adjusting himself to make it more comfortable

He kisses Sam Long and hard, he pulls his arms around Sam's neck and leans into the touch, serving open mouth kisses to Sam, Sam excepting them slowly

Gabe is on the edge of finishing, he was about to ejaculate all over Sam but he heard a noise, it was the TV that cas and dean had left it on

Gabriel turns to grab the remote but Sam had beaten him to it and had switched off the TV

Gabe turns back to Sam and kisses him again, Gabe slowly bounces on Sam, Sam is shocked by Gabe's movement "oh wow, that feels.... That feels good" Sam moaned quietly into Gabe's ear 

A moment later Sam is yet again covered by Gabe's cum, "couldn't warn me" He moaned angrily "sorry Sammy your just too good" Gabe giggles as he kisses Sam's white face 

"You look like a clown" He laughs once more"don't joke about clowns! You know I'm scared of them""I'm sorry Sammy.......I love you""I love you too gabe" 

Sam starts to slowly bounce Gabe on his lap again, he starts to moan and moments later he was done, he pulled Gabe off of him and drops him down to his side, allowing him to cool down 

"So yeah Sammy I think you should be top more often" Sam nods quietly and pulls a blanket over them 

"Should we fall asleep down here or go upstairs?" Gabe looks back up at him "we can stay here, but your gonna want to get that off your face" Sam giggles 

He slides off the sofa and walks into the kitchen to wipe his face off, the water was tainted white as it circled the drain and slipped out of sight

"Uhh that was alot" Sam mutters into his hand, he walks quickly back to the sofa where Gabe was now asleep "tired I guess" 

Sam slides back under Gabe, pulling the blanket over them, he slowly falls asleep along side Gabe


	8. Chapter 8

About 3 months had passed

cas and dean still waiting patiently for the baby, it's the holiday so Sam's not in school at the moment 

Cas was sat on the couch stroking Dean's hair gently, dean looks up at cas "hey cas, how are you?" Cas smiles back to him "yeah im fine, I'm just excited for next month"

Dean thinks a minute "hmm I can't wait for the baby either cas" They chuckle quietly

Dean pulls at cas' shirt to kiss him, cas pulls him up with the kiss, pulling dean onto the sofa and leaning into him 

Their bodies flush against each other, dean slides a hand under cas' shirt, trailing his fingers over cas' chest and abs 

Cas leans back and lifts off his shirt, he leans back into dean and kisses him again

Dean wipes a thumb over cas' face, smiling straight at him "I love yo.. " Cas cut off deans words with another deep long kiss 

"I'm gonna get this off" Dean says as he slowly tuggs at his shirt, peeling it off of his moist skin

Cas nips at dean's collar bone, soothing it gently with his tongue 

Dean moans quietly, leaning his head back mouth wide open 

Cas pins dean into the sofa, restrained from movement, stopping dean from moving cas slips a hand down to his belt, in buckling it, gently unzipping his flies 

Dean looks up at him, he tries to push himself up to kiss him but he's still pinned into the sofa "cas ,can I.. " 

Cas pulls himself up to allow dean movement "I'm sorry bee, I love you" Dean lifts himself up a bit "cas I love you too" Dean hugs cas tightly, "I know honey bee " Cas digs his face into Dean's chest 

"At 22 and you still have no chest hair, how?" Dean chuckles at cas' comment "well I guess I'm just special" Cas chuckles back at him

Cas nods, he slowly slips off his pants and throws them onto the floor "little hot cas" Dean jokes as he strokes gently at cas' thighs 

Cas' body jolts atop of dean "oh, your.... Your hands are cold dean" Dean laughs again "sorry"" It's....it's okay dean" Dean slips his hand further up towards cas' crotch 

"You wanna..?" Cas winks at dean, dean nods back at him 

Cas slowly pushes his hands down Dean's boxers, dean jolts "ahh your hands are cold too" Cas chuckles "sorry"

Cas slowly slips Dean's pants and his boxers off onto the floor, dean lays naked under cas, cas slips his hand between them as dean starts to fuck into his hand, thrusting gradually 

Dean stops for a moment, he looks up at cas and slips his hand into cas' boxers "oh wow, dean please do.... More" The words slip out of his mouth

"What was that cas... More?" Dean slowly jerks his hand around on cas' cock, cas moans more and more, louder every time 

"Wow cas you really..... Really like that, huh" Castiel nods quickly, dean slows down, stopping momentarily to slip cas' boxers off 

He pulls a blanket over them, cas turns over and lies on dean "we shouldn't.... Be doing this right now, i mean if we can't keep our hands off of each other when were alone how... How do you think it will be when we have a kid running around?"

"Your right, we should do this in bed when..... When we're home alone"" God sake dean we would have to wait forever to just be alone""it's fine we can send the baby off to Sam, to do stuff sometimes"

Cas nods "and Gabe" Dean nods back at him "ya know we still need a name for the baby"" Well I thought that over if it's a boy then Adam And if it's a girl maybe like Claire"

"Dude you think too much.....but yeah I like it"cas runs a hand over deans face " I love you honey bee "" I love you too angel"

Upstairs Sam is just waking up and Gabriel is laying on him, they're both naked under the sheets and Gabe is still spooning into him, Sam shakes Gabriel awake in order to get up and get changed 

Gabe shoves his hand down into Sam's chest to prop himself up, Sam wheezing for air "Gabe that hurt" Gabe looks back at him "oh sorry kiddo" Sam chuckles as he pats Gabe on the back "it's ok" 

Sam slides out from under Gabriel and slumps to his underwear draw

He pulls out 2 pairs of boxers, he throws one at Gabriel before pulling a pair on to himself

Gabe rolls off of the bed onto the floor in which was covered in clothes and books "fuc...my back" Sam hurries over to help Gabe up off the floor "you okay there beautiful" 

Gabe stands up and grabs the boxers from the bed "umm are these bigger than the last pair? because those I...... It hurt down there to wear them"sam nods " Yeah I know they did, and yes these are the size above"

Gabriel smiles at sam's gaze, "so Sammy what we doing today?" He asked while poking Sam's lower stomach gently before pulling the boxers onto his body ,shoving himself gently into them

"Well Gabe, dad's gonna be back from his hunting trip with uncle Bobby today, so we're gonna be wearing clothes" Gabe frowns "really but I love being naked" He laughs 

"I know I love having you nude too, but my dad and Bobby will definitely not" Gabe nods his head "can I borrow some of your clothes then?" Sam nods 

Throwing some clean clothes at Gabe, "here ya go" Gabe quickly shoves on the clothes "hey Sam does your dad and uncle know about us?" Sam looks down at Gabriel "no they only know about cas and dean, I don't think they're ready to know about us"

Gabe frowns, but soon he's smiling again "Sam when can we tell them?"Sam looks at him" When I'm 17" Gabe looks at him again

"Ohh but that's like in 9 months or something" Sam nods "bout that"

Sam gets his clothes on, they wonder downstairs to see their brothers on the sofa napping, dean wearing pants and cas fully clothed again

There's a thump at the door, Sam wonders over to open it to welcome in his father and Bobby 

"Hey boys"" Hey dad, how was it?""it was pretty good just got a lil cut on my hand"John shows Sam his right palm "yeah he didn't sound like this when it happened" Bobby laughs 

"So Sam who's this guy behind you?" Sam looks back at Gabriel "oh Gabe, Bobby this is Gabriel a... A friend" Sam lies through his teeth 

"Well hello Gabriel, I'm Bobby... Bobby singer" Bobby reaches out a hand to shake with Gabriel, Gabe slowly makes his way to the handshake "it's ok, I won't bite" Bobby jokes 

John walks over to the couch to wake cas and dean up "guys wake up, I'm back" Dean's eyelids flutter open, his entire body jolts up at seeing his dad home"I forgot you were back today"dean says trying not to yawn

Bobby walks over to say hi to them"hey dean, how's it been?"dean looks up at Bobby"Bobby I haven't seen you in like forever, yeah it's all good"dean pulls himself up from the sofa adjusting his belt 

"So you two still together after all these years I see" Dean nods at bobby, a small smile pressed on his face 

Cas still laying on the couch waking up from the nap, sat upright now "oh hey John...... Um is this Bobby? I hadn't had the blessing of meeting you, Dean's always talking about how close you were when he was young"

Bobby smiles at him "yep I'm the amazing Bobby, Bobby singer pleasure meeting you Castiel" Dean smiles at them 

John looks at Bobby "so Bobby who's this guy you were on about.... Crow..... Crow..... Crowley?" Bobby face goes straight and awkward"oh Crowley yeah me and him were close friends""yeah really close friends "John laughs 

Dean looks at Bobby " Bobby are you and this Crowley guy like... Together or something?"Bobby's face turns red "yeah..... Yeah we are" Dean smiles at him "aww see dad a lot of people are like me and.... " He cuts himself off to stop himself exposing Sam and Gabriel's relationship 

John looks back at dean "you and who?" Dean panicked a moment "me and cas"

John nods his head "so yeah Bobby we gotta meet this guy sometime" Bobby chuckles "yeah sure, he's a lil busy like always"

"So yeah I will try and arrange something"bobby's face is more red than the cut on Johns hand 

" Ayy it's fine Bobby calm down, you look like a clowns nose"Sam jutters quietly and dean chuckles

"Shut up dean, and go get a shirt on" Dean frowns, "fine" Dean jogs up the stairs to get a shirt

"So yeah, cas am I right that you and dean are adopting?" Cas nods

Cas nods "yeah my.... My little sister Anna got pregnant about 7 or 8 months ago and we're gonna take the baby" John smiles "so I'm gonna have a grandchild, cas nods slowly 

"Oh wow congrats guys" Bobby pipes up, cas smiles softly at the thought of him and dean having a kid and so close 

"Umm can I just go talk to Sam quick?" Cas asks awkwardly "yeah of course you can" Castiel walks over to see Sam and Gabriel Sat quietly on the kitchen floor 

He kneels down to talk to them "so guys, does John know about you two being...?" Sam shakes his head "no and he won't for a while, the guy just found out his best friend is gay too"

Cas backs away a bit "hey that's fine" Cas stands up and goes to check on dean 

Dean is upstairs, still looking for a clean shirt when cas walks in "hey dean you OK there"

Dean stands up "yeah it's all good angel just can't find a clean shirt anywhere" Cas walks over to the closet to find a single black shirt, the one they had shared on deans 13th birthday 

"Wow this is so small now" Dean looks over at cas who was holding the shirt to his body it looked like some sort of a bib compared to his body 

"We wore that together, how small were we?" Cas giggles "by looks of things tiny"

Cas looks over at Dean's shelf and the bee that he got him that day "aww I forgot about this bee"dean smiles at the gift he had for all this time

" I love that bee, you know that cas"they smile at each other 

"So dean why do you still have this t-shirt?"dean shrugs " For the memories "he smiles brighter

" Ok well let me get you a shirt, Sam's gotta have one that you'll fit in""oh yeah me and Sam can share shirts, we haven't for weeks because he does the laundry most of the time"

Cas grabs a shirt from Sam's closet, he brings it back through and chucks it at dean "here ya go bee"" Thanks angel"dean pulls the shirt on 

"Let's head down before they think something is going on" Dean nods, they race down the stairs like children 

John is still talking to Bobby"hey Bobby do you wanna come over with Crowley to..... To a game night here next Saturday?""yes I will try and drag him along but he... He likes giving people nicknames, I warn you now"John smirks"oh that's fine "

It's agreed that they will have a game night on Saturday 

"Well any way I gotta get back to see him and tell him about this game night, and as soon as he walks through the door he will start making your nicknames" Bobby laughs 

John opens the door to let Bobby go off, Sam stands in shock "wow a game night, fun" Dean stands up "can I get monopoly out of the loft?"" Yes dean you can go get it" 

John walks to the kitchen and finds Gabriel crouched on the floor still"you okay there boy?"Gabe looks up at John, stands up "yes me Winchester"" Hey Gabe you can call me John"Gabe smiles timidly 

"So Gabe how do you feel about coming to our game night next Saturday?" Gabe smiles "umm I'd love to" John nods "and Gabe how come your here? I hadn't seen you since... Oh boy since Sam was 9"

"Oh I've.... I've been here the entire time you were out on your trip keeping Sam some company because dean and cas are together all the time... " He trails off

John pats Gabriel on the back "hey I know about you and Sam... I can sence it and I'm fine with it, come here..... Son" Gabe feels like he's about to tear up as John pulls him into a friendly hug

Sam walks over to Dean "umm dean what's going on with Gabe and Dad"" I think dad knows about you two, and by looks of thing is happy for you" Sam stares happily at Gabe 

John walks over to Sam "hey, he's a keeper" He walks upstairs to get changed 

Sam mutters to himself "I know"

Gabriel walks over to Sam, he wraps his arms around Sam's neck and has to tip toe to comfortably kiss him

Sam sinks down for Gabe, he places a hand on the back of Gabe's hip

Gabe places his hand on the inside of Sam's pants clenching atop of Sam's cheek 

"Hey you, your beautiful ok, you sir are a lovely man" Gabe kisses again "oh shut up ya big sap" Gabe lowers his head to Sam's chest and whispers "samsquatch, I love you"


	9. Chapter 9

It was now the next Saturday and John was setting up snacks and games for everybody who was coming

There's a knock at the door as John finished setting up, he walks to the door it was Gabriel "hey Gabe come on in" Gabe walks in "place looks tidy" He nods 

"Yeah well we don't know anything about this guys Crowley except he likes giving nicknames" Gabe nods his head 

"So yeah Sam's in his room getting changed, cas and dean are in their room umm. Doing something"" How about you go help Sam, he's been up there for hours I have a feeling he may have fallen asleep

John looks down at the snacks and games, all he has is poker and snacks including chips, pizza, pretzels and anoth beer to tip an elephant over 

He had gone out and bought whiskey for Crowley a few days prior, Bobby had mentioned he loved whiskey 

Another knock goes at the door, John rushes over to open it greeting his friend Bobby and his partner

"So this is the famous Crowley" Crowley smiles bobby's hand is pulling Crowley into his side "yep this is my king" John stands holding back a chuckle "oh Bobby, Bobby, Bobby I told you not to call me that"

Crowley leans his head on bobby's shoulder. Crowley was about 5 foot 9,very short hair and an all black suit and shirt complete with a black tie 

Bobby leans back onto Crowley, John walks them into the lounge 

Soon after Sam comes down the stairs sleepily rubbing his eyes, Gabe not far behind him 

Bobby points out at Sam"ok Crowley this one, this is Sam and the one behind him is Gabriel"Crowley nods "moose and corgi"Bobby chuckles 

"Wait til you see cas and dean" Crowley thinks for a moment "hmm cas what's that short for?" John walks past and awnsers "cas is short for Castiel" 

Back upstairs dean is tidying up cas' hair so it doesn't bring them suspicion from anyone, "cas you ready to go down I think I heard somebody, I think bobby's here" Cas nods and pushes his way past dean to see the mirror "yeah let's go" 

Dean still shirtless clears his throat "umm wait a bit I need a shirt" Dean pulls on a shirt "let's go"

The two walk down the stairs smiling, as soon as Crowley sees the two boys he mumbles "squirrel and giraffe" Bobby chuckles again "what about john?" Crowley thinks a minute "umm I think...... I don't know"

Gabriel goes to pick up a beer, he picks one up it almost slips out of his hand "raspberries" Sam sits on the couch behind Gabe and laughs "dude, raspberries" He laughs more 

"It's what I used to say when I was little, my dad would hit me when I swore so I replaced swears with berries" Sam pulls Gabriel to him and hugged him tightly "oh Gabe, I'm sorry about that" Gabe's eyes tear up a little bit at the side 

Crowley sees Sam and Gabe hugging and questions John"are moose and corgi together?""wait a sec.. Moose and corgi ooohh you mean Sam and Gabe...  Yeah they are"

Crowley smiles "aww nice to know"

Gabe starts crying into Sam's shoulder "Sam it's okay... I... I don't mind it's just a bad memory" Sam tightens the hug "I'm so sorry Gabe"

Sam brings a hand to the back of Gabe's head to support him

"I love you Gabriel"Gabriel kisses Sam on the cheek " I love you too moose" Sam smiles 

Cas and dean are sat on the stairs chatting about something

Crowley and Bobby are sat in the corner Bobby with a beer in hand, Crowley with a glass of whiskey 

"Oh Bobby this is great I've never really met any of my partners friends" Bobby smiles at him "oh well these guys are more like family to me, even the new ones"" You mean corgi and giraffe "Bobby chuckles " Yes even corgi and giraffe "

Crowley leans on Bobby, turning his face, noses brush together 

Bobby puts a hand on Crowley's cheek and kisses him "hey we didn't make a deal... " He's cut off with another kiss 

John is sat watching TV drinking a beer because to be honest he doesn't have anybody to talk to, he feels awkward if he buts into one of the three Couple's conversations 

Dean is now hugging cas, gently pulling at his hair "hey cas, do you wanna get married some day?" Castiel looks straight into deans green eyes "yes

 

Yes dean I would love to marry you"dean looks down at his fist which is held on his knee, he opens his fist to reveal a gold ring 

He jumps off of the step and gets down on one knee, he swallows his breath 

"Castiel Novak... Will.. Will you marry me?"cas looks down at deans face " Yes dean I already said I would, I love you"dean slips the ring onto cas' finger and kisses his hand 

John turns around after hearing what had just happened "dean, dean.... Did you just... Congratulations" Dean's smile spread ear to ear on his bright red freckled face 

John walks over to hug his soon to be son in law "aww I love you guys congrats" Cas is slightly shocked the last time somebody older than him hugged him was when he was about 12 

Cas eventually gave into the hug "thank you..... Dad" John's face was taken over by a smile he hadn't shown for years, the last time anybody saw this smile is the day sam was born

John's eyes were watery, he was happy for cas and dean 

Sam turned around seeing his dad hugging cas, he walks over to see what was happening 

"What's going on?" Dean looks at him "well I.... I just asked cas to marry me"Sam's face lifted " Oh my god guys I'm so happy for you congratulations"Sam hugs dean and then cas 

"Hey Gabe get over here" Gabe walks over "what's up sammy?"" Well dean just... Just proposed to cas"Gabriel stood smiling happily for the two trying to hold back his feelings about not being able to marry Sam for about 2 years 

"Congrats lil bro" He hugs cas and then dean 

Back in the far corner Crowley has a hand on Bobby's inner thigh slowly stroking "babe, come on"" What? Nobody's watching"Bobby looks over at the stairs "yeah I think cas and dean just got a lil closer to each other, dean just proposed"

Crowley leans into Bobby "hmm we should get married someday... What ya think Robert?" Bobby looks at Crowley "of course my king.... I already sold my soul to you haven't i" Bobby jokes "I love you Bobby"" I love you too Crowley "

Sam walks over to say hi to Crowley "so Crowley is it how did you and Bobby meet?" Bobby stares at Crowley "well moose we.... We met at a bar, I bought him a drink and one thing comes to another and we're together"" Aww, wait did you call me moose?"Crowley nods 

Sam giggles "okay then Crowley" Bobby takes Crowley's hand off of his thigh Slowly

"I'm gonna let you guys have some time alone OK" Bobby smiles up at Sam "thanks boy" Sam walks back towards Gabe and hugs him 

Bobby and Crowley move over onto the couch, Bobby sits down first leaving Crowley to sit and lean onto him, Bobby slides an arm behind Crowley's head it dangling over his chest 

"We should come see your friends more often Robert" Bobby looked down at Crowley and kisses him on the nose "yeah we should come see these idjits more often"

Crowley lifts his head to kiss Bobby, Bobby pulling himself into the kiss, Crowley flips over onto Bobby's lap 

John has gone up to bed, he's tired from working virtually nonstop all week

Sam and Gabe are sat on the kitchen floor while cas and dean have mysteriously Dissapeared to the bathroom ,Leaving Crowley and Bobby alone in the lounge

Crowley takes off his tie, throws it onto the armchair besides the sofa, Bobby slowly takes his hat off to throw down with it

Crowley slips of his top layer leaving him in just his shirt and pants "wait Crowley, we Shouldn't be doing this here" Crowley frowns at him "can we at least make out, darling" Bobby giggles"am I really your favorite slave "Bobby mutters jokingly into Crowley's ear

Stroking a hand through his short hair Bobby leans back into the sofa yanking Crowley further forward " Easy there tiger"Crowley mutters as he's pulled closer and closer to Bobby's chest 

Crowley rests his weary head apon Bobby's shoulder Bobby can't move much but he can move anoth to pull a blanket over them in order for him to relax more 

Bobby has a feeling he's not gonna be moving until tomorrow as Crowley starts to fade off into sleep "I love you Bobby" The words slip out of his mouth as he falls asleep on Bobby's lap

 

Bobby slowly fades off to sleep about 5 five minutes later 

Sam sees them on the couch, he gets his phone out and takes a picture 

Cas pokes his head out of the bathroom door to check where everybody was, he comes out in just a towel and rushes upstairs to find clean clothes  

A few minutes later the shower turns off and out comes dean fully clothed in his dirty clothes

Sam turns around to dean, he walks up to him and hugs him "congrats dean" He whispers into his ear"thanks sam"they pulls back out of the hug 

"How's Gabe, Sammy I saw him crying earlier" Sam looks at the floor "um yeah he's fine... He just had a bad memory" Dean scoffs "must have been a really bad memory" Sam nods 

Gabriel stands up in the kitchen, he walks slowly over "hey guys... How ya doin" Sam smiles at Gabe "all good" Dean looks at Sam "yeah all good"

Gabe huddles up to Sam and hugs him gently "hey kiddo,  what were you guys talking about" Dean looks at Sam "um Sam was just congratulating me again... For proposing ya know" Gabe smiles "yeah deano your my bro now"

Dean nods "yeah we're brothers" Dean smiles, Gabriel pats dean on the shoulder carefully "well night deano, I've had a long day I'm gonna head up to bed... Sammy you coming or ya staying?" Sam yawns "yeah I'm coming up with Gabe I need some sleep"

Sam and Gabriel walk upstairs slowly Sam's arms layed across Gabriel's waist

Cas stumbles back down with only a pair of pants to cover his damp body, cas walks over to dean in the kitchen and kisses him "dean I have good news" Dean's eyes light up "well my mum finally let Anna learn the gender of the baby" Deans face lightens up "and what, what is it?"

Cas smiles "it's a...... It's a boy, dean we're gonna have a baby boy" Deans excitement takes over, he pulls cas into him tightly, their bodies flush together. Dean pulls cas' lips to his own mumbling "we're going to be dads cas" Cas nods and serves open mouthed kisses to dean 

Dean's eyes start to tear up a little bit "I love you cas, I always have and always will"" Oh dean I love you too since the day we met "cas smiles into Dean's lips 

Dean kisses him gently on the cheek before pulling back and easing his grip on cas " Cas, let's get some sleep""ok... Bee"they sleepily wander of to bed


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Bobby woke up to John talking to Crowley on the floor, bobby's eyes slowly opening, John sees he's awake "hey Bobby how was the sleep" He laughs, Crowley still sat on the sofa but thankfully for John not the same as how he'd fallen asleep

Crowley places a hand on Bobby's knee "morning darling" Bobby smiles back at Crowley "yeah, morning"he looks down at the floor at the empty bottles, he looks over at the chair where his hat lay still

" What happened last night?"Crowley looks up at his face "nothing inappropriate" Bobby nods still focused on his hat 

John looks at the hat "Bobby, you want your hat?" "Yeah, thanks John" His voice was gruff, John passes him the hat 

Bobby plants his hat onto his scruffy hair

Upstairs dean is waking up to a reminder on his phone, he had a school reunion to go to "wow is that today?" He shakes cas awake, cas' eyelashes flutter open "yeah dean"" We've got that high school reunion to go to""today?"dean nods "let's get changed, its in a hour"cas nods

Cas is changed and ready while dean is still pulling on his jeans " How. Do you do it cas? How are you so quick?""dean I'm quick at everything but I can go slow with somethings" dean get what cas is saying, he smirks 

Dean eventually has all his clothes on, jeans a plain dark greyish t-shirt underneath a blue and black flannel shirt 

Cas on the other hand is wearing a maroon hoodie over a green t shirt and jeans

"Hmm that is the most casual I've ever seen you" Dean says hoping it were a joke but to be honest it was correct 

They walk down stairs pulling their shoes on and shouting bye to everyone as they hop out the door and hop into John's car "thanks for letting me borrow the car" dean shouted as John closed the door, John grunts and slams the door shut

The boys drove into the schools carpark, dean parks up on the far left corner 

Cas opens the passenger door and steps out to the fresh breeze, dean turns off the engine and slips out of the Impala "having drove this since I was 14,ha what a fun day" 

Dean walks over to the school doors with cas " You ready?" Cas nods as they open the door, the first person dean recognized was Benny his best friend since daycare "Benny, Benny is that you?" Benny turns around "dean, dean Winchester never thought I'd see you at this thing"

"Well Benny I haven't seen you since I was in my final years here,when I finally got outta here and transfered over to college"" Wow your right we haven't seen... So dean who's this? I don't remember him" Dean looks at cas "oh cas, castiel novak he's....... He's my fiance"" Oh wow now I reme.... Fiance? Ok dean I didn't know you were like that but oh well"

Dean doesn't know exactly what feeling he's experiencing but he doesn't like it, its between happiness and a bit of anger "well yeah we've been going out since the day of my 13th birthday ya know""wow that is a long time"dean nods" And were adopting " 

Benny's face lights up "aww, well my wife's about 6 months into her pregnancy"" Congrats "

Cas slips his hand into Dean's back pocket, sending a jolt through him

"So yeah cas, you wanna go see others?" Cas nods, the next person dean recognizes is Kevin Tran the one who always in advanced Placement, he looked a little bit like the loser he made everyone feel like

Dean walks over "hey Kevin" Kevin turns to see dean "wow dean you got tall" Kevin chuckles "yeah 6 foot 2"" Wow I'm only 5 foot 8 I thought I was good"dean laughs "so Kevin how you been doing these last few years " Well  
It's not been too good, my mum she kinda went missing..  I thought she was dead, but then she showed up""cool how about any girlfriends, boyfriends I ain't judgin"Kevin looks up at dean and then at cas "well I did have a girlfriend but she got creepy, her name was Becky or somthing..... Any way who ya got here" He says while still focused on cas awkwardly holding onto Dean's arm

Dean looks back at cas "well this is cas, he came into my life like the day before my 13th birthday and then we've been together since really" Kevin's head is slanted"awww cool story, hows that lil brother of yours... Sam?"

Dean thinks about Sam being alone with Gabriel upstairs "well he's at home he's 16 now can you believe, but yeah he's good lately" Kevin nods "seems like you guys got a good life.... I heard that umm Sam was getting in with somebody... Um a gabe or somthing"" Yep that's Sammy for ya he's dating cas' big brother"

"Well I better be heading off I got sleep to catch by dean, bye cas" Kevin walks outside and calls a taxi 

"Hmmm he's not doin to good is he" Dean jokes quietly to cas 

Cas looks into the far corner of the room where somebody he knows is stood "hey dean it's donna, ya know Donna hanscum" Dean looks over "oh yeah Donna"

Cas barges his way through the crowd to see Donna talking to yet another recognizable face, Jody Mills 

"Jody, Donna how nice to see you guys"" Oh hey there cas, how are you""is that dean, dean Winchester wow you got tall haven't you"dean smiles"yeah"Donna laughs "so cas what are you doin with dean?"" Well dean and I are still together, we're engaged "cas lifts up his hand to show Donna the beautiful gold ring dean had got

" Aww it's lovely"Jody smiles at donna"so Jody donna you two got anybody at home?"Jody giggles and takes Donna's hand "yeah each other" Dean figures it out "aww you guys are a cute couple, you know?" Donna smiles again "thanks dean"

Cas yawns quietly into Dean's shoulder "you tired there cas?" Cas looks up at dean "yeah ,can we go home soon?"dean looks down at cas' face " Come on we've been here like 40 minutes""yeah and I only has about 40 minutes left"

Dean turns to hug cas "hey cas look we stay a little longer and..... " He trails off but cas can tell what he means "deal"" Ok dean, deal" Dean kisses cas on the cheek "thanks angel" 

"Awww" Donna mumbles

"So yeah, you guys still together after all this time, adorable" Donna jabs at deans chest, cas giving her the evils whilst she wasn't looking 

"Yep still happy"" So yeah Donna, Jody it was lovely seeing you two again but cas is getting tired and i still wanna see my other friends, catch up at some point here's my mobile"he passes over a slip of paper with his number "oh bye dean, we will catch up at some point" Dean smiles at Donna as he starts to walk over to see other people

Cas yawned into Dean's shoulder again "wow cas you look like your about to fall over" Dean slips his arm around cas' waist to help support him"yeah I said I was tired""I know but dude we woke up like 2 hours ago"cas nods "yeah but we were up quiet late last night" Dean nods in agreement "true" 

Dean can just think of having seen Bobby for the first time in years "it was nice though, seeing Bobby and meeting Crowley"dean looks over to the top of cas' head " Hmmm let's get outta here cas"cas smiles "thank you dean"

Dean drags cas' arm as he walks to the door, cas trying his best to weave through all the people in the way 

They get outside and dean looks around, the carpark is almost empty just a few cars on top of dad's Impala 

"Here we go" Dean knocks on top of the car as he helps cas into the passenger seat, he closes cas door and heads over to the other side of the car "damn, I love this baby"cas looks up at dean as he slides down into the drivers seat slamming the door quickly " I love you"dean looks towards cas "I love you too"

Dean starts up the engine, he listens to the engine purr "oooh listen to that" His voice being husky and deep Dean puts his head back 

Cas looks over at dean "dean, you know about what you said earlier inside when... Ya know, can we?" "You wanna do it in here?" Cas nods slowly "yeah, i.... I've never done it in a car before" Dean looks down at cas' hand which at this moment where hovering over his knee "well I guess... But in the back ok"" Ok dean"cas slowly climbs over the seat into the back

Dean slowly switches the engine off "you wanna do it here where anybody can see?" Cas thinks a moment "true let's go to that place down by the farm" Dean nods "good spot" Dean starts the car up and starts to drive, about 10-15 minutes later they were at an abandoned old barn 

Dean turns around to cas, cas seems to have fallen asleep "oh well" Dean mumbled quietly he drives them home, parks down at the house 

He carefully pics up cas and gently carried him to the house and up to bed, whilst walking up the stairs dean can hear what he could only think to be Gabriel and Sam together 

He tries his best not to cringe and places cas down on their bed, it was a really hot night and dean knew that cas would wake up in a sweat if he was wearing all those layers 

Dean slowly unzips cas' hoodie and gently pulls his upper body up to take it off of him, he sees that cas' legs were getting a little sweaty already so he unbuckled his belt and undoes his flies 

He pulls them down as gently as possible trying to let cas sleep, he slowly slips off cas' T-shirt too leaving cas in just boxers 

Dean pulls the blanket half way over cas' body, he gently strokes cas' dark hair away from his face 

Out of nowhere cas moans "wow, is. He dreaming about me?" Dean giggles quietly to himself, a moment later cas moans again this time dean can make words out of it "yes, dean yes" Dean doesn't know if he Should be worried or proud of him 

"Cas" Dean carefully pushes at cas' stomach "ow" A slight voice comes out of cas' mouth "cas, are you awake?" Cas' eyes flutter open slowly, cas' mouth opens to a smile "yeah" Dean stares down at him, "so I didn't have to pick you up or undress you" Cas shakes his head 

Dean smiles down at cas "oh you little shit" Dean sits above cas "so yeah did you not wanna do it in the car"" Oh I was asleep in the car but I woke up when you picked me up""so you fell asleep and missed out on some car sex"cas nods 

"I missed out"" You wanna take back that chance"cas nods slowly

Dean throws off his flannel shirt, not soon after off comes his T-shirt and belt, he slowly unzipped his flies and kicked off his jeans 

Shoes are long gone along with his sweat filled socks "you ready cas?" Dean looks down at cas splayed out on the bed "yes, dean...I'm ready" Dean pulls at the elastic band of cas' boxers, it snaps back hard against cas' tender hips "ah"" Oh cas you ok there?"cas nods 

Dean slowly pulls down cas' boxers to expose his erection that had been pressing against him since they got in the car, "oh somebody's excited today" Dean jokes as he kisses cas' tip "ooh, dean... Yes""Ok calm down cas, we don't wanna get somebody knocking on the door asking us to quieten down, I heard Sam and Gabe already had that happen a minute ago" Cas chuckled "ok"

Dean slowly strokes cas' dick with his left hand as he pulls off his boxers with the other, "so who's doin what tonight cas?" Cas licks his lips "well as you asked, I'm going top" Dean shifts his eyebrows "oh so I get to take all of you in" Cas nods 

"Well I better find some lube quick, or this will hurt both of us, I'm a bit tight lately" Cas' eyes widen with his smile "yeah you do that" Dean turns to his chest of draws and pulls out a half empty bottle of lube "ready" "yeah dean" Dean giggles chucking the bottle to cas 

Cas pours it straight onto his dick "you wanna help rub it on?" Dean looks down at it "yes" He kneels down and gently rubs at the lube spreading it upon the length of cas 

Cas leans his head against the bed post "mmmhh" He moans quietly, dean speeds up a bit "mmmhh" Dean stops, looks up at cas and smiles "I'm ready... You?" Cas nods 

Dean lays out on the bed and cas climbs on top of him, shoving deep inside Dean's  ass "aaammmhhh" Dean moans quietly, "yes, cas Yess" He moans gently into his pillow 

Cas thrusts more this time, harder than the last "you like that?" He mumbled and dean just nods quickly as a response  

Dean screams into his pillow as cas hits his spot, dean came all over the bed "oh god ,sorry cas"" It's okay dean"cas smiles, shortly after he moans loudly "I guess your done too" Dean jokes, cas nods quickly as he pulls out of dean "yeah, a a u a" He pants "ya done""I guess yeah,I'm finished for tonight"cas lays down besides dean " I love you...bee" Dean turns to face cas "I love you too.... Angel"

Dean turns on his side to watch cas as he drifts off to sleep, dean reaches out to stroke cas' sweat off of his face, happily cas trembles under the touch

Dean brings his arm back to his body, he's still kind of sticking into the the bedding where he had came 

Now that cas was actually asleep dean spoons up with him and falls asleep quietly


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next month and Anna was about to go into labour, cas and dean spent the day at cas' house 

Anna was playing a game on her phone when she started to get contractions, she walked puffing into the lounge "Cas its happening" Cas stares at her "fuck ,dean go start up the car" Dean runs outside to start up the Impala 

Cas walks Anna out through the door to help her into the car, dean already in the driver seat waiting nervously 

Anna now sat in the back seat, cas riding shotgun, dean starts driving... In about 20 minutes they are at the hospital, cas rushes in his sister "umm yeah hello.. Hello my sister she's gone into labour" The women behind the desk tells him to sit in the waiting area, soon after a tall man walks over a doctor

The doctor takes Anna to a room, cas is left alone but not for long ,dean comes in moments later to comfort him, cas hugs dean ,he's nervous, he's scared, dean kisses cas on the forehead "I'm here,  your okay" Cas leans into deans touch "I know"

Dean and cas sit in the waiting room for what seems like days realizing it was only hours cas looks at dean who seems to be on the edge of sleep "dean" Dean shakes his head "yeah I'm here"

Cas giggled, a nurse walked up to them, cas looked up at her "umm Mr Novak, your sister she's given birth do you wish to come see her?" Cas smiles "yes please" 

Castiel stands dragging dean out of his seat, the nurse walks them to where Anna was, they go in to see Anna with their new baby 

"So before I pass him off, what is he gonna be called?" Cas looks at dean "he's gonna be called Adam... Adam winchester" Anna smiled "I like that"

Cas walks over to them "can I hold him?" Anna smiles looking up at her brother passing Adam up to him "thank you" Cas looks into Adam's pale blue eyes and cooed "hey Adam" Dean smiles, this was his child now, his baby and cas' but his last name 

Cas walks over to let dean meet their new baby, dean takes Adam "aw cas his eyes there like yours" Cas nods "I know" Dean kisses Adams head "I love him"" Me too dean"Anna smiles in the bed "so yh they said he can go home today but I have to stay a day or so to recover because of my age"

Dean frowns "sorry to hear that Anna hope it's a smooth recovery" Anna smiles and nods "I hope you guys are okay with him" Dean smiles "oh you betcha we are" Dean's face twists as he notices he's starting to sound like Donna, "so yeah you three go home I will be fine" Cas nods "see you Anna love you sis"

Cas and dean walk out with Adam sign the paperwork and head home 

When they get there Adam was fast asleep and cas gently ran him up to bed in the cott that Sam built for them, he head back downstairs "so where are Sam and Gabriel cas asks, dean pointing to the bathroom where he can hear low groans 

" Yeah let's.... Let's go upstairs"they walk back up the stairs and sit in their room watching as Adam rolls around in his sleep, his small amount of blondey brown hair smudging against the padding of the blankets 

"Awww" Dean looks at Adams face as he smushed it into his hand

Cas looks at dean with his fucking perfect green eyes and his freckles "dean, I love you" Dean looks over at cas "I love you too ,angel" Cas is focusing on Dean's lips as he speaks 

Dean looks at cas' lips, dean drags his eyes up to cas' to "come here you sexy thing" Cas leans forward to dean, dean pull him in close to his chest "I love you more" Cas whispers into Dean's chest as he looks up at him

Dean lies back in the bed hugging cas tightly "no you don't " He mumbled "yeah I do" Cas quietly responded 

Dean gives in, he's tired and they've got a baby to look after, a beautiful baby boy to look after 

Cas shimmying his way up to dean again to hug him, but dean twists round and kisses him fast, unexpectedly 

Cas is taken by surprise and he sniggered "ohh wow" Dean kisses him again 

Dean flips over onto his stomach and pushed himself up to hover over cas, cas slowly leans his knee in between deans legs, pushing into his crotch to see if what cas thought was true, dean was horny 

Cas drags dean down to lay atop of him, to hug him, dean strips off his top he was getting hot, Cas did the same throwing away his shirt to the ground and kissing Dean

Cas runs a finger down deans body, along his abs and chest, his heart beating like a drum  

Cas hand stayed over deans heart for a moment before he kisses him again, Dean leans into cas' touches like his hands on his hips and on the his back 

Cas slips his hand down the back of deans pants and snaps the underwear band against his skin, Dean jolts into cas, he thrusts into his crotch and his legs

Cas slowly strokes Dean's lower back, dean rolls his hips over cas' body, cas groans almost silently 

Cas rolls over to lie atop of Dean, cas kisses into Dean's open mouth.... Dean slowly pushes him back to allow some air "you know you literally make me breathless" Dean jokes 

Cas laughs on Dean, sending jolts through his body, cas sits up on Dean's lap "I know I do" He smiles deeply into Dean's eyes 

Cas leans back down to kiss Dean, "I love you bee""I love you too angel" Cas smiles again 

"Cas I don't think we should be doing this in front of Adam, what if he wakes up?" Cas looks over at Adam who seems to be wriggling more than earlier "nah he's fine, he's a baby, he's our baby " Cas trails off "yh he is" Dean whispers into cas' hair   
Both cas and Dean are tired, they lay on each other for the rest of the night on the edge of sleep, Dean finally falls asleep leaving cas to sleep besides him 

Cas was asleep before Dean and had layed very close to him, dean fell asleep one arm over and one arm under cas' body, a leg slayed over him and his head on his shoulder

They slept for hours, Adam was sat in his cott babbling to himself, at around 5am Sam walks in hearing Adams babbling, he walks over to the cotton and gently picks up his nephew

He stands there with Adam in arms rocking up and down "Hiya Adam, I'm Sam" Adam smiles up at Sam, he reaches a hand out to Sam's hair, Sam moves his head back "no" He whispers at Adam 

Adam slowly leans into the warmth of Sam's chest, Sam smiles at Adam [aww he's just like Gabe] he thinks to himself but stood silent 

Sam walks out of the room with Adam, he sits on the top step of the stairs 

Back in Sam's room have wakes up, thinking where's he gone, he hops out of bed and walks out to find Sam Sat with Adam, smiling 

Gabe comes and sits next to them "hey Sammy what's goin on? You kidnap cas' baby huh" Sam chuckles at Gabriel "he was babbling for attention and both dean and cas are asleep" Gabe nods "ok then"

"Well Sammy I'm tired, I'm gonna head to bed see you later" Gabe stands up and goes back to bed, Sam sits looking down at Adam in his arms 

Sam walks down to the living room to sit with Adam, he sits on the sofa laying Adam on his chest as he lies down 

The way that his chest moves when he breathes, the way Adam lifts up along with the movement his ear over the beat of Sam's heart 

Adam curls his fingers into Sam's T-shirt in his sleep, Sam slowly falls asleep while still supporting Adam on his chest 

They looked so cute sleeping on the sofa together. 

Gabriel is sat in bed unable to sleep he wonders where Sammy is, he gets out of bed to find him grabbing his phone for a light, he walks out of the room and down the stairs to find Sam on the sofa with Adam "awww" He mutters he turns on his phone and goes to camera to take a picture of the two 

He snaps a picture and stares at it smiling "awww this will be a great story" He walks round the sofa and slowly peels Adam away from Sam "hey Adam, I'm gonna put you to bed" Gabe walks up with him and slowly slides into dean and cas' room 

He walks carefully to the cott and lowers Adam into his bedding "night boys" He sneaks back to bed and goes to sleep 

In the morning Sam is worried because he was 100% sure he fell asleep with a baby on him, he looks around everywhere, finally he sneaks upstairs to check cas and Dean's room, and there he was where Gabriel had left him in his cott

Dean was sat combing a hand through cas' hair gently, "hey Sam what ya need?"" Nothing.... Jerk""okay bye.... Bitch"

Sam nods and walks into his room where Gabriel was yet again surrounded by candy "Gabriel where do you find all this candy?not like you have a job"Gabe looks up at him " I have my ways"Sam looks at him puzzled "like where do you keep it all? In your coat?, because we both know those pockets are to small for even you to fit your hands in"

Gabe giggles "well I'm sorry I am a tiny build with bigger hands than expected"" Oh Gabe that's not what I meant, I'm sorry""it's fine kiddo"

Gabriel pulls a box from under Sam's bed "well if you must know this is where my candy is, but don't go eating it, I will end you" Sam wasn't sure if Gabriel was serious or not "oh ok I won't eat it"

Gabe smiles "good, I love you"" I love you too"Sam replies timidly, "you know that was a joke"" Yeah yeah I know " But Sam thought (yeah yeah just a lil wary)  because Gabe is incredibly serious when it comes to candy


End file.
